noel a poudlard
by Corny
Summary: un petit delire base sur noel ..mais bon sa part en nimporte nawak..venez lire ..ecrit conjointemeny avc Miss_padfoot !!


**Noël a Poudlard..**

_Bon, alors, comme aucune de mes fic n'est arrivée a l'époque de noël, je vais en faire une a part.. Qui traite de Noël ….Vous n'avez pas besoin de lire mes autres fic pour la comprendre .. Normalement, ma sœur va se mettre a écrire avec moi.. Donc, en avant !!!!!!_

_Nda = note de Miss_padfoot _

_NDA=note de cornedrue (corny pour les intimes )_

_Auteurs : miss_padfoot et cornedrue _

_Rating : euh PG _

_Source : on ne les énuméra pas , en majorité Hp Mais y'a pas mal de mélange _

C'était le 24 décembre, meme si pas grand monde ne restait a poudlard pendant les  vacances, Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser un réveillon, avec des invités surprises avait il dit …

Dans la salle commune de griffondor, Harry et Ron attendait Hermione …Eux deux n'avait pas mis longtemps a s'habiller, une chemise et un pantalon noir leur suffisait.. Hermione par contre prenait tout son temps. En fait, Hermione, était en train de se demander quelle couleur elle devrait se maquiller pour aller avec sa robe mauve clair.. C'était une robe qui lui arrivait aux genoux, avec un volant dans le bas, c'était une robe plutôt simple  qui lui allait très bien.. ET puis l'inspiration lui vint : elle allait se maquiller en mauve !!! (nda :Quelle intelligence, je ne l'aurais pas trouvé moi-même!)

Donc, 10 minutes plus tard, Hermione descendit, bien coiffée, pour a deuxième fois de sa vie.. ET Ron eut les joues aussi écarlates qu'une pastèque maquillée pour le bois de Boulogne …

Le trio descendit jusqu'à la grande salle …Les professeurs étaient tous la, ainsi que quelques français que l'on avait vu en 4eme année.. Fleur était la, et Ron détourna son attention d'Hermione pour se consacrer a Fleur.. Hermione pas contente préféra s'intéresser a ……a Rogue, uniquement pour rendre Ron jaloux …

Sirius , qui était prof de DCFM, était dans un divan , en train de rouler des pelles a Sibylle trelawney .Harry légèrement dégoûté de se spectacle , en plus que Sirius avait les mains légèrement baladeuse , se concentra aussi sur Fleur …

Un garçon aux cheveux blond venait d'arriver et regardait  avec dégoût Sirius et Sibylle  

« A tient le chien c'est enfin trouver une chienne ! Pour noël c'est un cadeau ! »

« Toi on t'as pas sonné. » 

« Et puis toi le balafré c'est quand que tu te trouves un animal ? Tu es tellement moche qu'aucune fille ne voudrait de toi !!! »

« Et toi non plus t'en a meme pas une ! »

Fleur, qui écoutait la dispute entre Harry et Draco, s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa sauvagement pour prouver que Harry  n'était pas si mal que sa….. Dans la grande salle tous le monde c'était tourner vers fleur et Harry meme Sirius et Sibylle 

« Tu vois draco, Harry est très mignon ! » Répondit Fleur 

« Je m'en fout !! Mais je suis plus beau que lui de toute manière ! »

« C'est vrai tu est assez mignon ( nda :ma sœur  approuve ) »

« Bon faudrait savoir, tu veut les deux en meme temps ? »Demanda  Hermione 

« Toi tu es juste jalouse car tu es moche ! « Déclara Fleur 

« Toi t'es juste une pute, et je suis capable de sortir avec qui je veux, meme avec Rogue si je le veut ! »

Et Hermione partit vers la table des profs et allait en direction de Rogue malheureusement …

« Hermione t'est folle ou quoi !! » Demanda Harry 

Mais elle ne répondit meme pas….. Draco se précipita vers Hermione et la retient par le bras 

« Mais tu va quand meme pas aller embrasser Rogue à cause de Fleur ! » S'exclama Draco 

« Ecoute si sa te dérange c'est pas grave a moins que…….. » 

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase et regarda Malfoy c'est vrai qu'il était super mignon avec les cheveux blond elle n'avait jamais remarquer sa auparavant (NDA c'est vrais il est tropppppppp BEAU !!!!!!!!!)Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa…. Mais se n'était pas comme Fleur et Harry se coup si c'était un vrais baiser.. Tous les profs –puisqu'ils étaient tous près de leurs table-les regardaient 

Ron tomba évanoui par terre.. Il avait toujours voulu sortir avec Hermione mais n'avait jamais osé lui dire (nda :eh oui , il est con ) mais la ….En plus , la se n'était pas un pari !!!!! Harry voyant que son ami était évanoui et que son amie était en train d'embrasser Draco se demandait sincèrement ou est ce que sa allait finir..Mais il ne réfléchi pas longtemps car un espèce d'etre humain aux cheveux blond a l'habit vert avec une épée et des oreilles en pointe apparu..Il demanda 

« Vous n'auriez pas vu une belle dame aux cheveux bleus, qui s'appelle Naryu ? »

« Non désolé mais qui êtes vous ? »

« « Je m'appelle Link et  si Naryu n'est pas la alors ou est t'elle partie ?……… »

« Je sais pas mais elle est pas ici… »

« Je vais demander à d'autres gens alors. »

Il s'approcha d'un homme aux cheveux noir comme du caca écroulé sur un divan en compagnie d'une femme

« Euh excuser moi mais vous n'auriez pas vu une fille avec les cheveux bleu.. »

« Non je crois pas » Répondit Sirius qui regarder Draco et Hermione totalement choqué, mais pas au point de s'évanouir 

« Vous êtes sur ? Et vous madame ? »

« Je sais ou elle est elle est partit dans le parc près du lac. »

« Ah merci madame je m'en vais au revoir tous le monde. »

Et sur c'est mots il partit en marchant bizarrement.  

Draco qui avait arrêté d'embrasser Hermione, pour pouvoir respirer, demanda 

« Eh !! Le nain, pourquoi tu marche comme sa ? »

« Ben, j'ai rencontre un dragon il y'a peu de temps et un dragon c'est gros alors nos ébats sont un peu douloureux.. Sa me fais mal ! Vous n'auriez pas un remède ? »

« Euh…. »Draco était un peu choqué car son prénom voulait dire dragon et il porta machinalement une main a son postérieur 

« Ben demandez au monsieur la bas ! »Dit un homme que personne ne connaissait en désignant dumbledore. 

Draco regarda l'homme en question mais a sa grande surprise ce n'était pas un homme c'était un énorme panda qui le regardait

« Ahhhhhh !!!!!!!!! Un énorme panda !!!! pourquoi est tu la ? ? » S'exclama Draco

« Je m'appelle Da-da cheri et je me suis perdu. je suis a la recherche de bambou car j'en ai plus »

Mais le panda regarder bizarrement Malfoy 

« Et puis, pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa ? »

« Parce que tu ressemble un peu a un bambou qui parle.. »

« J'ai affaire a un panda débile ou quoi ? »

« Je veux te manger !!! »

Et le panda couru après Malfoy mais (Corny t'a fumé ?)Hermione essayer de rattraper le panda pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à son draco chéri…

« Si tu le touche t'est mort !! » Hurla Hermione

Tandis que Malfoy continuait a tracer comme si il avait le feu au cul, le panda senti quelque chose le gêner dans l'estomac …. Dans le bas de l'intestin pour etre plus précis ….

Il s'arrêta car il avait envie de faire caca…. 

« Draco j'espère qu'il ne t'as pas fais mal.. »Demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.. Elle venait de rattraper Malfoy

« Non, non, ça va mais pourquoi il s'est arrêté ? »

« Car j'ai envie de faire caca mais…. » 

« Bah t'as qu'à aller dehors…. Mais au faites l'autre il est partit ? »Demanda Draco

« Oui je crois il est allé au lac comme Sibylle lui a dit mais il a dit qu'il reviendrai … »Répondit Hermione 

« J'ai vraiment envie…. » Le panda était en train de se tordre de douleur..

« Allo , la terre apelle panda ! Quand on a envie de faire caca, ben on fait caca !!! »Lança Draco ironiquement 

« Mais je sais pas comment on fait … »Et le panda se mit a pleurer car il avait mal , et il se sentait gêné …

Au meme moment, Hagrid s'approcha il connaissait bien les animaux, et n'aimais pas les voir souffrir.. IL demanda au panda se qu'il se passait, le panda lui expliqua …

« Bon, viens, on va aller dehors.. Je vais t'aider.. »

Hagrid sortit de la salle en essayant de faire taire le panda qui hurlait a la mort.. Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains 

« Bon ! Il se fait tard. .Il y'a un buffet a votre disposition.. ET amusez vous , c'est le réveillon e noël !!!!!! »

Un énorme banquet apparu sur les tables ….

« Tu vient Hermione on va manger. » Demanda Draco

« D'accord, mais attend, Ron, Harry vous venez? »

Ron était resté par terre mais plus évanouit et Harry était resté près de fleur….

« D'accord on arrive……Ron relève toi ! »

Ron, Harry et Fleur partirent en direction de Hermione et de Draco –au grand malheur de tous- …

«Mon Draco pourquoi tu ma laisser…… T'est méchant enfin j'ai Harry c'est déjà bien »Dit Fleur

« Toi la pute tu touche pas a Draco !!Sinon t'est morte ! » Répondit Hermione 

« Quoi ???? Hermione tu sort vraiment avec cette chose ! » Demanda ron qui venait de asseoir a coter de Fleur (nda : il a vraiment le cerveau lent lui !)

« Cette chose a un nom, et oui je sort avec Draco, il est tellement mignon !!!(NDA c'est vrai !!!!!!!!!!!) »

« Bouh !!!! Personne ne veut de moi…. Personne ne m'aime !!!!!!!!!!! Bouh !!!!!! » Répondit Ron

« Si je sais qui t'aimes, les toilettes, et encore !!!! »Répondit Draco en rigolant

« Draco c'est pas bien de dire des méchanceté » Dit Hermione avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix

Mais au meme moment, une cuvette de toilette arriva en hurlant 

« JE T'AIME !!!!!JE T'AIME !!COMME UN FOU, COMME UN.. »

Elle ne fini pas sa chanson et se jeta sur Ron en le couvrant baisers mouillés qui sentaient un peu la bombe désodorisante..

Ron ne savait pas que faire, mais il fini par se laisser faire … (NDA : comment est ce que je rattrape maintenant ?)

Draco se tordait de rire et il c'était écroulé sur Hermione –qui était par terre- et qui riait aussi.. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la cuvette et Ron. Tous le monde riait a se petter les cordes vocale….. Quand la cuvette eu fini de l'embrasser elle se posa sur les genoux de ron et s'endormit… après 5 minutes presque tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent de rire sauf Harry, Sirius et Draco qui était toujours écroulé sur Hermione… on n'aurai pus penser a autre chose en les voyant dans cette position enfin Sirius s'approcha de Ron et lui demanda

« Je savait pas que t'aimais les cuvettes !!! »

« C'est n'importe quoi !!! »

« A bon alors pourquoi elle est sur tes genoux ? Et quand on s'approche d'elle elle veux nous mordre.. » Et Sirius essaya de caresser la cuvette ( nda : Pourquoi est ce qu'il fait sa ? Explique Corny !)Quand elle ouvrit sa bouche et tenta de mordre

« SI TU ME TOUCHE T'ES MORT !! »

« Oui bon c'est pas ma faute !!! »S'exclama Ron 

« Bon sinon vous d'eux –en regardant Draco toujours écroulé sur Hermione mais qui ne riait plus l'embrasser a persent  - Vous avez rien de mieux à faire que vos cochonneries ? »Demanda Sirius 

« Cochonneries !! Oh oui, mon Ronnie , on peut en faire ? Rien que tout les deux ?Je reviens je vais chercher quelques instruments … »

La cuvette se leva et monta l'escalier …Ron soulagé se releva..Dehors on entendait :

« Oui, vas y pousse ! C'est bien tu as bientôt fini.. »Mais se n'était pas ma voix de Hagrid qui parlait au Panda.. LInk se précipita a la fenêtre (il était revenu !) ..Suivi par les autres tarés, c'est-à-dire, Harry, Ron Hermione et Draco..

Dehors, un homme était en train d'aider le panda a accoucher de ses déjections, il était brun, enfin a peu près et avait une blouse d'hôpital..C'était le docteur Ross ….. Draco et les autres étaient légèrement surpris de voir un docteur ici….. Mais on entendit un bruit qui venait derrière eux…. Ils virent une cuvette descendre avec un livre à la main comme si une cuvette savait lire 

« Quest. ce que ta dans la main ? »

« Un Kama-Sutra pour toilettes.. Tu vient Ron ??, »

« Non mais sa va pas !!!!! »

« Mais si allez !!! vient sa sera amusant !! »

« Ron tu n'a qu'a y allez de toute manière on n'a pas besoin de toi ici ! » Dit Draco un se retenant de rire 

« Tu na qu'a y allez toi-même !!! »

« BON VOUS L'AURAIS VOULU !!!!!!!!!!! »

La cuvette montra ses crocs, qui n tant normal étaient cachés sous son couvercle .Mais au meme moment , le Dr Ross , qui avait terminé avec le panda arriva ..

« Ah !!! Sa a tête dur, mais j'y est réussi ! Oh, des chiottes !!Super j'avait envie !! »

Il baissa sa braguette et arrosa copieusement la cuvette …

La cuvette lâcha son livre et se mit a se contorsionner..Pendans sont temps, Sirius ramassa le livre et le mit dans sa poche interne , sa pourrait peut etre lui servir ..

« Dis Sirius pourquoi ta pris le livre tes pas des chiottes a se que jache ?? »

« Sirius qu'est ce que tu veut me faire faire ? »

« De toute manière Black tu utilise toute sorte d'objet alors peut etre… »

« Sa j'ai l'habitude  mais la …. » approuva Sibylle 

« QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est vrai se que j'ai dit aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!! »

Et Draco tomba par terre évanoui mais pas que lui il y avait Ron et Harry surtout que Sirius était le parrain d'Harry 

« Sirius t'aurai pas pu te taire maintenant Draco est évanouit par ta faute ainsi que de la votre  Mlle Trelawney !!! » Dit Hermione qui se pencha pour essayer de réveiller Draco 

Pendant se temps il y avait une forme noire qui sortaient de la cuvette.. Un homme se forma et se sépara de la cuvette …Harry qui venait de se réveiller, comprit tout de suite qui c'était, car il avait mal a la cicatrice..Voldemort..

« Oui, c'est moi ! Je n'aime pas la pisse, je comptais séduire Ron, pour me te tuer Potter mais n finalement, je vais le faire sous ma vraie forme ! »

A se moment, des tonnes de personnes, bon ok  5 a peu près arrivèrent, en hurlant 

« Norbert !! Reviens !!!! »

Ou alors 

« Viens Sauron que nous te pourfendions !! »

Les gens qui avaient hurlaient après Norbert étaient une femme au cheveux bruns avec un truc dorer dans ces cheveux, qui s'appelait Amarilla. Il y avait aussi un homme brun …..Nommé Yann, et un autre homme aux cheveux blond la coupe au bol la peau mate qui s'appelait Mickael… 

Ceux qui avaient hurle après Sauron étaient un homme brun, avec les cheveux aux épaules, un aux cheveux très long et blanc ..

************************Fin du 1er chapitre*****************************

Reviewver  moi pour nous dire se que vous en avait penser voulez vous une suite ????

Ps nous étions en transe NDA si vous pouriez allez voir mon autre fics je serait super heureuse ou mon site :http://membres.lycos.fr/les3balai/


End file.
